The present invention is generally directed to seals and, more specifically, to seals adapted for use in extreme environments and/or adapted for longer service life.
Conventional seals tend to fail under extreme heat or use after relatively short service lives. It may be advantageous to provide a seal which may include: a static seal that is better configured to prevent media migration into a gland area; that forms a superior dynamic seal; that is configured to allow for thermal and/or chemical expansion within the space provided by the associated housing and gland; that has sufficient rigidity to withstand aggressive environments for prolonged periods of use; that is suitable for use as part of new equipment or can be retrofit into existing equipment; and/or that provides a longer service life.